


flowers bloom, as does my love

by Itslynxa



Series: and some say that flowers do not talk (but we both know that is far from the truth [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Due to personal reasons I will be ignoring canon, F/F, Flowers, Getting Together, Good Morgana (Merlin), Language of Flowers, Love Letters, Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), They are yearning for each other, brief use of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itslynxa/pseuds/Itslynxa
Summary: Morgana's fascination with flowers starts when she is three, and it lasts for a lifetime.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: and some say that flowers do not talk (but we both know that is far from the truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000302
Comments: 39
Kudos: 68





	flowers bloom, as does my love

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I was feeling faint and sleep-deprived, eager to write morgwen, but then I continued it after sleeping. I am not entirely sure that it is coherent, but I hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying the fic.

Morgana's fascination for flowers blooms when she is three winters old.

Her mother, Vivienne, a mere lady in court, has many duties - looking after minor affairs of the castle, providing counsel for servants and maids, indulging in literature and poetry, to name a few. 

These duties are impersonal to her mother, who prefers domestication over disputing minor affairs in the castle. That soon changes when her mother takes an interest in the castle gardens and more particularly the flowers in them - and that is where it all starts.

From this day forward, the castle is livelier than it has been before - filled with flowers that most people had never heard of before, and an array of different colours. 

The people of the castle take to the change well, except for the noblemen who refuse something associated with womanhood (or so they claim). Vivienne takes no mind to the comments, and it comes to no surprise when the castle decide on the most populous flowers from the gardens - and display them for all to see. 

Morgana loves watching the look of the castle change over time with the withering of flowers and their replacements taking over - one moment the kitchens are covered in red and then white the next. She establishes her favourite flower on the fourth anniversary of her birth after her mother brings in lavenders - and from this point forward, her room is always covered in purple.

Her mother introduces her to the language of flowers, and it soon becomes her gospel when her mother dies months later. Her burial is colourful, as she requested, with lilies, red and white carnations and more (all in which symbolise peace or death in one way or another).

However, the castle loses all of its colours after that day. 

-

At ten summers old, her father tells her that they are ought to move to the kingdom of Camelot.

'Father, I want to stay.'

'I know.'

'Why will you not let us stay?'

'It is easier this way, love.'

Morgana does not leave her room for a week after the conversation. Her stubbornness holds no bounds, and her father does not budge either, and in the end, he gets his way (much to Morgana's dismay).

-

Camelot is the most intriguing. 

Flowers surround the towns, and for the moment her hopes are high - but then they are broken upon stepping into the citadel. There is no flowers insight on the inside, and it devastates her to the core of her entire being.

The castle manages to look alive despite the lack of flowers, and she plans on changing that soon enough. 

Uther Pendragon, the king, is a familiar face - he used to visit them back home throughout the years. He is a pleasant person, from what she remembers, and she expects him to be as pleasant as a ruler (she does not realise how wrong she will be in the years to come).

She wishes to decorate the castle like her mother once had back home - her passion for flowers has not withered once.

-

Eights months in and her father passes away defending the kingdom.

She blames herself first and foremost, for she should have fought to stay back at home more and won. 

His burial is much duller than her mother's, with only some lilies sprinkled in. Gorlois was never one for flowers, anyway.

Her parents are both gone now, and she is alone for the first time in her life.

The king honours his late friend and makes her his ward, though she does not understand the role or its duties. It turns out that it has no particular role - refers to being under the care of someone that is not her biological parents, thus making her a member of the court by extension.

Her first act, as the ward, is sprucing the castle with flowers and for the first time since arriving - she feels at home. Gardening and flower decoration wind up being some of her many duties - including providing counsel for the king and maintaining castle affairs (which increase as she becomes older).

Morgana makes no mind to the criticisms of the flowers - not even the king can make her budge.

-

Morgana meets the daughter of the blacksmith at seventeen winters old.

It happens in the blacksmiths, of all places when Morgana is in charge of retrieving a customised dagger for one of the knights.

'Oh, you are not Elric', says Morgana when she sees a woman instead of Elric upon arrival, and the woman is beyond gorgeous - dressed in a lavender dress covered in daisies.

The woman chuckles. 'No, unfortunately, I am not, my lady.'

'Then who might you be?'

'I am Guinevere, my lady, but most people call me Gwen for short.'

'Gorgeous', says Morgana, who suddenly has no filter to her words.

'Thank you?'

'I did not mean to say that, but I will not take it back.'

Gwen beams. 'I assume that the king did not inform you that Elric is no longer the blacksmith, my lady?'

'No, he did not.'

'I have the item that you are looking for', replies Guinevere.

'I did not tell you why I am here.'

'You do not need to.'

Morgana is internally panicking - both at the lack of restraint and good looking the woman is.

She takes the dagger when Gwen places it on the counter, 'will I see you again?'

'I hope so.'

-

It turns out that Guinevere is the daughter of the blacksmith, that she should have assumed from their meeting. She deems it a coincidence that she is at the blacksmiths at every possibility she can.

Eventually, she does not need to visit the blacksmiths because Guinevere becomes her maidservant. 

The fancy blooms, so do her red roses.

-

Morgana starts writing love letters weeks after meeting Guinevere, and it only increases after Guinevere becomes her maidservant.

They do not get sent ever, but act as a vessel for her emotions and desires - things that she cannot express in the open.

“Dear Guinevere,

It has been some time since our meeting in the blacksmiths.

I cannot stop thinking about you, and your flowery dresses, and how I want nothing more than to remove them. Pardon my impertinence for I long for the day that you could be mine. 

You may never feel the same - I do not expect it so, for I am a woman as are you. 

I cannot stop thinking of the lilac dress that you wore when we met. Lavenders are my favourite, as are you, so it is a match made in heaven - fate calling that you wear this dress when I so love lavenders and you.

I recall how you asked me about flowers, and I told you of my mother and her legacy - she would love you, as much as I.

I wish I could tell her of you. 

One day I will express my admiration for you, more than I do now, but I am afraid. I pray for your consideration when you reject me.

Love, Morgana”

The love letters grow more ravenous as time goes on.

-

One fateful morning, she finds a letter on her bedside table.

She reads it.

“Dear Lady Morgana,

I found your love letters. I cannot forgive myself for the invasion of privacy - no matter how I feel of you.

I do not know how to respond first and foremost. It is something to process.

I am grateful for your appreciation, for I appreciate you the same.

You must know - I adore you the same way you do me. It more than joys me to know of your feelings, to know that I am not alone in the adoration (I also dream of consummation with you, oh how I have).

I do not know how this may play out - I am a servant, and you are my lady. I want nothing more than to be with you, and I will fight if I must.

Forgive my caution. Thank you.

Love, Gwen”

Morgana does not know how to process her emotions. Her feelings are in the open, raw to touch, but they are shared.

Before she can compose herself, Guinevere comes into the chambers.

The servant is wearing the same dress from when they met, lavenders and daisies in hand. 'Hello, my lady.'

'Hello, darling.'

Morgana walks over to her - to touch, to feel the sense of reality, to know that it isn't her wildest dreams fooling her - and Guinevere meets her in the middle, pulled by an invisible magnet.

'Your letters have made my lifetime', says Guinevere.

Morgana smiles, caressing her servant's face with her hands. 'And I yours.'

She brushes her lips with her thumb, to have a taste of what it feels, and makes a move with a slide of lips. Gwen immediately drops the flowers in her hand, to hold onto her lady as she reciprocates the affection, deepening the kiss. The next thing they know they are falling on the bed, refusing to let go - afraid that they will wake up from a bittersweet dream - it only escalates from there.

Lavenders end up on the bed too.

-

The relationship between them changes, and for the longest while there are no grand complications (that are unrelated to secrecy).

But then, the dreams start.

-

Morgana's strange dreams start when she is nineteen winters old. 

They are not too serious at first, refusing to tell a soul about them - until they begin telling the future and she is afraid of what she is becoming.

For some time, she does not even tell Guinevere, and she despises herself for it - but knows it is for the best. Their relationship, along with the company of flowers, feels her with a sense of normalcy that she so craves.

It does not go unnoticed by Gwen. 'Are you troubled, my lady?'

'What do you mean, darling?'

'You are not sleeping well, are you well?'

Morgana does not want to lie any longer. 'No, I have been experiencing troubling dreams.'

Guinevere embraces her, neglecting her duties. 'I thought so, you often scream in your sleep.'

'I do?'

'Yes, my dear. It worries me.'

'I do not know how to stop them.'

Guinevere frowns, 'I think you should consult Gaius about it.'

'I think you are right, though I am afraid of what he might tell me.'

'There is no need to fear', says Guinevere, 'you will be fine.'

Morgana wishes she could indulge in her lover's optimism, but she knows something is wrong (with her or her dreams). Gaius, the physician, prescribes her sleeping potions which only work on the temporary, and her fears are only becoming true.

-

One of her dreams includes a wedding between Guinevere and Arthur, the son of Uther.

She hopes these dreams are only mere nightmares.

Then she finds most of them are true.

She tells Guinevere of her dreams, eventually.

'I dream of you marrying Arthur.'

Guinevere laughs, 'what?'

'I see you on the throne alongside him.'

'That is ridiculous, my lady, I will never marry him.'

Morgana sulks, 'my dreams come true.'

'I do not understand, love.'

'Neither do I.'

Guinevere kisses her. 'I am not leaving you.'

'You say this now, but my dreams tell me that you do.'

'Morgana, I am not leaving you. I will love you until the end of my days and more. Your other dreams may come true, but this will not.'

'I wish I could believe you', says Morgana.

'I am yours - now and for a lifetime.'

Morgana believes her, even for the moment, and kisses her back. 'And I am yours.'

-

It turns out that the dreams are prophetic - she has magic.

Gaius dismisses her claims, but she knows it.

She caused the fire in her chambers, her eyes turn golden, and she cannot believe that the physician does not trust her word, so she refuses to confide in anymore.

-

Morgana confesses to her. 'I have magic.'

'You are sure?'

'Yes, I caused the fire.'

Guinevere looks cautious, 'I see.'

'Please do not fear me, love, I am the same woman that you love.'

'I know you. I know that you would never hurt me - or others.'

'Thank you', says Morgana, 'I worry that the king will find out.'

'I am too.'

Guinevere kisses her cheek, 'show me your magic? I want to be less afraid of it.'

Morgana beams, taking her lover's hand so they can sit down on the ground together. 'Thank you for believing in me, and not leaving me for this.'

'I would never.'

Morgana thinks of her mother, and marigolds appear in her hand. 

'That is magnificent, as are you.'

She gives the marigolds to Guinevere. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'I hope of all the dreams, you marrying Arthur does not come true.'

Guinevere places her hands in Morgana's. 'I cannot speak for the future, but I know that I would never marry him, even if we are to depart.'

'For some reason, I already know that.'

'I am glad, my love.'

-

The dream of the wedding does not come true.

Morgana finds out that she is the daughter of Uther, and she wonders if things would have been different if she grew up in the kingdom of Camelot instead.

But then she remembers that her mother would likely not be in her life, and she is grateful for the early life she had (despite the lies).

-

Uther passes when she is twenty-six summers old. His burial covered in black roses, chrysanthemums, and yellow carnations.

Her brother does not marry her lover, like her dreams, when he becomes the king.

She covers the castle in a multitude of flowers, with the king's permission, and the kingdom certainly feels of home. He welcomes the decoration, unlike those before her - and she sees a glimpse of Vivienne in him, and she no longer feels alone.

-

Lavenders fill her lifetime, as does Guinevere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Fun fact, for the majority of this, I had been listening to "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift on loop (and that probably shows).
> 
> I appreciate any kudos/comments, I crave validation <3


End file.
